


Read Me Like a Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Love Letters, M/M, Powerful Harry Potter, Runes and Rituals (Freeform), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Realizing that Harry is his soul piece, Voldemort tasks one of his most faithful to drag the wayward horcrux back to the “correct side.” In the end they all get more than they bargain for.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 681





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is crack treated seriously and for the sake of the timeline the Lestranges (and others) broke out of prison at the end of Harry’s fourth year and Voldemort was able to figure out that Harry is a Horcrux on his own.
> 
> The story starts at the beginning of the summer after Harry’s fourth year.

Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, a.k.a the greatest dark lord to ever walk the earth, was troubled by the most troubling piece of information he has ever received. Harry Potter, his prophesied enemy, was his horcrux. A literal piece of his soul, and therefore, someone he needs to protect because of the backwards self-preservation instinct that Voldemort let run his life.

Rubbing his scaly, bald forehead tiredly, Voldemort (He-Who-Did-Not-Deserve-This-Shit) was brainstorming ways to sneak (kidnap) back his soul piece into his domain somehow. The wards surrounding the Potter boy were ridiculous however, and despite previously researching the address of the muggle home he resided in for the summer holiday the name of the street was blocked from his mind. Frustrated with how his brainstorm was going, it was more of a brain-mist a the moment, Voldemort decided that regardless of how cliche it is, the most effective way to solve such a complex problem is to do things simply.

With a flick of his wand, he summoned his truly faithful. While they were worse for wear physically from their stay in Azkaban (and in cases like Bellatrix Lestrange mentally as well), he had no doubt that they would not fail him. With the popping sound of apparating bouncing off the walls of the Malfoy grand hall (a.k.a his personal throne room) Voldemort slipped effortlessly into his Dark Evil Overlord Persona.

“Rabastan... I have a task for you.” Voldemort grinned ferally as he watched the weathered Lestrange look nervous.

“Yes my Lord?”

“I have decided that we must change tactics in order to properly trap the Potter boy. Since that meddling fool and has squad of bickering chickens have heralded to boy their only hope, it would be ... devasting, for them to loose him.” Voldemort said with a sadistic grin overtaking his features.

“What do you need me to do, my Lord?”

“Write to him, lacing each of the letters with diagnostic spells to study the wards around him, while simultaneously working him to seeing things... our way.”

With a final bow, Rabastan accepted the mission. “As you wish my Lord.”


	2. The first letter

Harry was shocked at the appearance of a letter. After the frustrating silence from his friends, he’d resigned himself to bitterly not knowing anything. Studying the regal brown owl, who was able to project both an air of majesticness and, at the same time, impatience, Harry struggled to interpret the intent of the letter without actually opening it. So far he was failing.

Sighing at his own antics, he hesitantly removes the letter and stares at the unsealed envelope. Still unable to tell if he was just cursed by touching a letter from an unknown person, Harry couldn’t help but be frustrated that Dumbledore never instructed him on how to act in potentionally dangerous situations.

Despite promising Harry that he would be safe at his family’s house (and he had his doubts about even that being true), Dumbledore could have briefed him on what to do on the off chance that it isn’t safe. Glaring down at the unobtrusive (and highly suspicious) letter.

Resgining himself to possibly being cursed, Harry messily tore open the offending letter. Inside, he found (surprisingly) non-offending content in a neat cursive scrawl.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I’ve written you out of concern of both your mental and physical health. As you probably know, the public is doubting the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Daily Prophet is taking great joy in painting you as an insane attention grabbing child. While I find that hard to believe, I find myself worried over your status. Regardless of the supposed return of the Dark Lord, you still watched a fellow champion (and possibly a friend) pass away right in front of you. Added by the fact that you suffered through several life-threatening tasks aimed to maim older students, I can’t help but worry about the trials you faced inside to maze._

_I mean this in the least condescending/offensive way possible, How are you handling it? If you find it difficult to deal with I would be more than happy to recommend a Mind Healer and to remind you that there is no shame in asking for help._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Rhamdus L._

Re-reading the letter a few more times, Harry checked himself out in the broken mirror in the corner of his bedroom. Seeing as his hair wasn’t spelled blue or anything, the letter, if cursed must’ve done so without him noticing. With a bitter sigh, he threw himself down on his mattress, bouncing slightly.

Wasn’t it sad that a stranger, this Rhamdus guy (if that was his real name), expressed more care for Harry’s health than any of his friends had at any given moment. Fiddling with the badly torn envelop in his hands, Harry tried to decide what to do. On one hand, he had no idea who this Rhamdus guy was and if his concern was legit and should probably not start being penpals with strangers now that Voldemort is back. On the other, he was bored, lonely, and curious—which as anyone can tell you is a horrible combination.

Shrugging a little to himself, and preparing to have to justify his actions to Dumbledore and Hermione despite the fact that it wasn’t any of their business who he was owling in his spare time, Harry decides to hunt down a pen and paper and let Hedwig stretch her wings.

Wait. What if the letter was spelled, but only to make him respond to this guys letters? Is that theory busted simply because he thought he could be spelled into replying or was that something you can actually do to people? He could fight the imperious curse, would this be the same? Shaking his head slightly to clear his now turbulent and paranoid train of thought, Harry forced himself to stop being dumb and decided to send the most carefully worded letter he could write.

_Rhamdus,_

_Thank you for the concern, however I am doing well currently. All my physical injures were not so complex that the Medi-Witch at Hogwarts can not deal with them on scene. I do not need, nor do I have access to, a Mind Healer._

_Harry paused and looked at what he wrote. It didn’t sound horrible, but it was also really short. Perhaps he could ask more about what the Prophet is printing about him and try to gain information on Voldemort’s movements. Nodding a little to himself, Harry continues._

_I am, however, wondering why you would write to me. If the prophet is slandering me for saying that Voldemort has returned (and he has!) then I doubt I seem approachable at the moment. Has something happened, or was your last letter a thinly vieled attempt at asking me how unstable I am. May I also ask, what is the Prophet is printing about me this time. I personally don’t read their rag, so I’m afraid I’m not up to date to how much of a brat they are painting me as._

_Cheers,_

_H.J.P_

Nodding to himself quietly, hoping that his attempt at getting more info wasn’t too see-through Harry sealed the letter after re-reading it a few more times, before sending it off with Hedwig. Now all he could do is wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, I would like to just say a few things before I fuck back off into the abyss  
> 1\. i’ve never edited anything in my life, so if I’m dumb and it doesn’t make sense let me know  
> 2\. I have no concept of time and I’ll either update again in 30 minutes or in 30 years
> 
> if for whatever reason u want to contact me I am semi active on tumblr:  
> mischievous-muses-en-route
> 
> hope u enjoyed :-)


	3. Wards and Roundabouts

Rabastan reads the letter again and is surprised that the boy would actually write back. Doesn’t he know not to talk to strangers? Mentally shrugging, Rabastan casts the ward diagnostic spell on the letter. Hopefully this will tell him what wards Potter is hiding behind. With a final flick of his wand, shining words start to appear above the paper. Reading them, Rabastan frowns. The spell was only able to detect one ward, but then glitches like it was trying to detect more. That being said the one that it did detect didn’t make sense. Using Velborne Blood Wards, with core anchors? That can’t be right, not only is it darker magic than Dumbledore would be caught using, it would tear Potter’s core apart if he stayed there for his magical inheritance and Dumbledore wouldn’t dare put his golden boy under that kind of strain.

Still frowning, Rabastan begins writing another letter with heavier detection spells placed on them to double check. There is no way that Dumbledore would risk his champion like that, there must be too many wards surrounding the place and it must be messing up the simple ward reader.

Signing under his alias, Rabastan sends the heavily spelled letter and hopes that this reading will come back clearer.

* * *

Woken by the tapping of an owl at his window, Harry was pleasantly surprised that Rhamdus wrote back. He really thought that it would’ve been a freak one-off.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am glad to hear that you are well, both mentally and physically. I know that those of us with any sense were concerned about how you were going to handle the trials and were pleasantly surprised at your ease with the first two tasks. To your question I decided to write you to not only verify your stance on You-Know-Who’s return (for the articles only released your exclamation at the end of the last task and then Dumbledore’s own statement, and I was wondering if you actually meant it or if you were just following Dumbledore’s lead after a traumatic event) but also to, as I mentioned in my last letter, ensure your well-being. While I, and many others, find the timing of Azkaban Prison break-out to be suspicious when taking into account that You-Know-Who is back, there was no outside event that drove me to write to you._

_As for what the Prophet is printing about you, I must unfortunately announce that it’s nothing good. They take turns calling you unstable and attention seeking, before dragging Dumbledore’s name through the mud behind you. Some of the more outlandish theories is that he is forcing you to relive and report the Dark Lord’s reign in order to garner fear and control the wizarding public. While I don’t like the man, I doubt that pretending that the Dark Lord has returned is his style._

_I’m afraid I must ask the question that most teenagers dislike answering: How is your summer-work going? Are you having any troubles? Also I find myself curious as to why you don’t have access to a Mind Healer. While, as I previously said, I am glad you don’t need one, the comment about you not having access to one has thrown me a bit. Perhaps I am being to nosy, so feel free to ignore me if I am._

_Awaiting your owl,_

_Rhamdus L._

Harry rolled his eyes at the inquiry about his homework. Harry wished he could be working on it but his lovely family had locked in up in his old bedroom as soon as he stepped foot in their house. They’d probably shut him in there with it, if it wasn’t for the fact that Moody had talked to them at the train station. The only good news is that his relatives were content to leave him alone, only making him do chores inside which weren’t nearly as bad as weeding all day under the summer sun.

Tearing another piece of paper from a discarded old notebook that Dudley had probably never touched after unwrapping it, Harry began penning Rhamdus again.

_Rhamdus,_

_I, like most lazy teenagers have not even touched my summer work though I appreciate the delicacy you used approaching the subject. As for why I don’t have access to a Mind Healer, I am currently living with my muggle relatives who would not approve of too much magical involvement._

Harry stared down at the line he just wrote. Did it reveal too much about where he lived and what his lovely relatives thought of him. Frowning at it slightly, he scribbles it out.

 _As for why I don’t have access to a Mind Healer, I simply meant I had never been in touch with one, or had the need to be in touch._

As soon Harry finished rewriting the line, another owl started tapping impatiently at his window. Opening it, Harry barely had enough time to remove the letter from it before it flew away. Huffing indignantly, Harry read the letter.

_**Harry my boy, I must remind you the importance of not corresponding with any of your school friends, and that you are endangering them by being so irresponsible.** _

_**-Albus Dumbledore** _

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts** _

_**Supreme Mugwump** _

Harry raised his eyebrows at the additional titles, was the guy trying to intimidate him? Sighing a little at the fact, Harry signed off his letter to Rhamdus with the fact that he has been grounded and unable to write more (which was as close to the truth as he could get, seeing as he couldn’t write that the Headmaster decided to control every facet of his life and decided that Harry wasn’t allowed to have nice things like loyal friends).

Throwing himself down on his worn mattress as dramatically as possible, Harry resigned himself to a boring summer. Closing his eyes, he decided to pass the time by trying to come up with ways to be as petty as possible to his supposed friends for abandoning him.

* * *

Rabastan raised his eyebrows at the quickly approaching snowy owl that was obviously Potter’s. He didn’t expect the boy to write back so quickly, didn’t he have better things to do? Watching the owl land, eyeing him with more intelligence than he expected from an owl, he quickly took the letter from it’s leg.

After quickly reading through the letter, he checked the ward identifying spells he cast. Once again they showed that the boy was under Velborne Blood Wards (with core anchors) as well as the other wards that he had struggled to identify previously. He furrowed his brow reading the names. He had never heard of Smula Ward, or of the Huis Beskaam Curse, and his understanding of the Hallin Nassa Runes that were supposedly surrounding the house was limited. He’d have to do more research.

The fact that boy was grounded and unable to write would make his job to keep studying the wards much more difficult. Muttering softly to himself, Rabastan started looking for the book his family kept surrounding secret letters. Finding it in the last place he looked Rabastan cheered under his breath and began quickly flipping through it, hoping to find a way to send mail to the boy that would let him triangulate the boy’s location so he could break in once he figured out a way to get through the wards on his house. Tapping the page that had the best option, he wrote a quick letter explaining how to perform the simple ritual without a wand so that the boy’s trace wouldn’t rat him out. Sending it back with the snowy owl, Rabastan smirked to himself, hoping the boy read the book and tried some of the other rituals it detailed. It would be interesting if he did. He could imagine Dumbledore having a heart attack if his golden boy did such dark magic.


	4. Rudimentary Rituals

Looking up at Hedwig’s approach, Harry couldn’t help but feel disheartened. It was no doubt Harry’s last letter from the mysterious and well-meaning Rhamdus since Dumbledore was unable to keep his crooked nose out of other people’s business.

Landing on the windowsill, Harry was surprised to see Hedwig carrying a large package. Muttering a soft “hey girl” Harry absentmindedly stroked Hedwig’s feathers with one hand, removing the package with the other.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am disheartened to hear that you have been grounded for I thought you fairly well behaved, though truth be told I do not find myself particularly surprised. The Potter’s have a history ofbeing in the best and most well intentioned kind of trouble. Though the old Slytherin in me is disappointed you were unable to avoid being caught._

_Should you wish to continue these letters I have attached a book that should let us continue communicating without getting in further trouble, I have marked the page._

_I hope that some of the other rituals the book contains helps you be more stealthy should you need to be._

_Hoping to see your reply,_

_Rhamdus L._

Scanning the letter once more to make sure he hadn’t missed any information Harry unwraps the simple brown paper package. The title read Rudimentary Rituals for the Wandless Witch or Wizard in which Harry couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief. He was worried that Rhamdus sent him a spell book when he was unable to practice due to the Ministry trace. Flipping the book over to see if there was a description on the back, Harry’s furrowed his brows.

Was this another trap? Get Harry to practice some kind of magic during the summer and then have the ministry punish him for it. Snorting softly Harry decided not give the ministry that much credit, it would cripple them to come up with something with that much cunning and anyone who had any sort of functioning brain wouldn’t waste it on setting up a supposedly insane fifteen year old.

Ignoring the very obvious bookmark wedged near the center of the book, Harry cracked open the book and dedicated himself to reading the whole thing. He wasn’t going to be ignorant and skip ahead, what if the page referenced something from earlier on in the book and Harry didn’t understand. It’s not like he had anything better to be doing anyways. After flipping through the title page and the table of contents Harry began reading the first chapter.

_**...the use of rituals allows for a discreet witch or wizard to remain virtually undetectable while sharpening their mind, magic, and body. Just like every other kind of magic, one must be aware of what it costs. On a basic level any spell or enchantment costs an equivalent amount of the raw magic that one comes from ones core. Potions costs the ingredients and effort put in, and rituals costs a combination of the two. Depending on the ritual it will draw on either the caster’s core (or someone else’s), draw power from a runic sequence, or draw power from other forces/ingredients involved in the ritual.** _

_**If one has a lack of one of the above it can be swapped out with another. For example, if one wizard is too magically weak to be a source of power without risking a drained core, they would be able to instead rely on runes or other ingredients. One thing to be aware of when swapping power sources is that it must be of equal power to the thing it was replacing. In order to keep track of the power level necessary for the rituals, this book uses the standard Magii level indicator. One Magii level being equal to a single drop of squib blood and the One-Thousandth Magii level is equal roughly to an intact Phoenix carcass.** _

Stopping to raise his eyebrows at the strange unit measurement, Harry lightly shook his head. It was hardly the weirdest thing he had seen in a textbook, but he sincerely hopes that the ritual Rhamdus marked doesn’t take too high of a Magii level. Re-finding the paragraph he was on, he continues reading.

_**This book, being a beginner-intermediate level text will only give instructions for rituals using Magii levels from One to Three-Hundred. If you find yourself concerned about your power level or purchasing the ingredients check the back of the book for appropriate Magii level substitutions. In order to view your core’s current Magii level look at page 7 for a ritual requiring only some candles and a Magii power level greater than or equal to one (in order to be enrolled in any school of magic a witch or wizard must have a Magii power level greater than five at birth). Please keep in mind that one’s current Magii levels can fluctuate depending on age or mental/physical health, and is not a constant. It is recommended to check one’s Magii level before conducting a ritual in order to make sure that you currently have the necessary level at the time of casting...** _

* * *

Groggily rubbing his eyes, Harry finishes reading the last page of the book. He was right to read the whole book instead of just skipping to the page he needed because the author was very thorough with instructions and Harry was able to get a good deal of information. Should he be able to get his school books out early and re-read it from start to finish, seeing as he would be in his OWL year and it would be a good refresher.

The downside of reading the whole book cover to cover in one night, is now Harry had gotten about zero hours of sleep and his caring family would be up to force chores on him. Grumbling slightly to himself Harry resigns himself to feeling like his bones had been replaced with lead for the whole day.

Sitting up straighter Harry had an idea. The ritual needed some things that Harry (even with his strange Potter luck) would not be able to scavenge from Dudley’s old room. Perhaps... if he was able to convince Petunia...

Harry spent the rest of the morning plotting with a feral grin on his face and practically leapt up with joy when his Aunt’s cutting voice demanded his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look...another chapter... wooow  
> Let me know what y’all think  
> ALSO if y’all can’t stand my whack understanding and usage of grammar and wish to be a beta reader let me know either in the comments or contact me through tumblr at mischievous-muses-en-route.tumblr.com


	5. Ritual

Harry’s chance to ask his Aunt didn’t come until lunch due to his Uncle nearly shoving a chore list down his throat right after Harry made breakfast. It’s like they could sense when he was in a good mood and used all their collective brain power (not a lot, but still) to craft thousands of different ways to destroy it.

Dusting off his knees and trying not to wince when they popped loudly, Harry began walking towards the kitchen, where he could hear his Aunt puttering around. While Harry was no where near finished with the chore list for today (likely because it was made impossible to finish in one day) he had made a good amount of progress. Not enough to please any of his darling family members, but enough he felt secure in asking things.

Trying not to seem overly eager, Harry called out. “Petunia, I’ve finished in the garden. Shall I go shopping now?”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, her face screwed up. “Shopping? I don’t remember that being on your list. What would we need from the store, boy?”

Harry handed the list over, heart pounding slightly, desperately hoping that Petunia could not tell the difference between Vernon’s actual handwriting and Harry’s forgery. Constantly cooking for the Dursley’s meant that he always knew what was in the kitchen and he was able to estimate what they needed for the week and what they ran out of. If Petunia decided to check the cupboards and fridge (which she won’t) they would be out of the things he put on the list. Harry made sure to put a spending a cap like Vernon always does, but was able to overestimate the prices so he could buy some of the things he needs for the rituals he was planning to do.

Heart in his throat, Harry carefully watched Petunia’s eyes scan the note and nearly leaped out of his skin when she shoved it back in his direction.

Still eyeing him suspiciously, Petunia goes to get her purse and hands him the exact amount he wrote on the note. “Don’t take too long boy. And keep the receipts.”

Fighting the joy off his face, Harry nodded solemnly. Despite always asking for receipts he knew that she would never check whether or not it was the exact amount. On the off chance that she did, he could always blame it on high taxes and send her off grumbling about the unreasonable increase on taxation.

With a slight skip in his step, Harry began the short trek to the nearest grocer. The best part of the ritual book that Rhamdus gave him is that most of the ritual ingredients can be found at muggle stores as well. Harry had no doubt that Dumbledore and the Order would freak out if he had to venture into the magical world to do something besides fight evil and buy school supplies.

Speaking of Rhamdus (or thinking of really), Harry should really spend more time puzzling together who he was. It sounded like he was either a really wealthy muggle-born or half-blood or a “modest” pure blood. The stationary that Rhamdus always uses felt expensive under his fingertips (though perhaps it was just his imagination). Added by the fact that he has fancy handwriting and writes like someone who knew from birth how to use a quill, Harry assumed he was at least magical raised. It was a little suspicious that he never signed his last name (L wasn’t much of a clue) but he sounded like he was older than Harry—maybe his parent’s or Sirius’ age—since he not only wrote more formal than he did but also spoke like he knew about the older Potters. Wrapping up his thoughts, Harry came to the conclusion that he was at least a halfblood and 30 years old plus.

Harry knew he should probably be more concerned about some weird old guy writing him letters out of the blue (especially since that now that he’s thinking about it, while he was at the Dursley’s he had never gotten letters from anyone he hadn’t sent letters to himself) but Rhamdus hasn’t done or asked anything that seemed harmful. And while Harry knew that there is always more than what meets the eye when it comes to someone’s intentions, Rhamdus wasn’t getting any information from him that the public probably didn’t already have and was (apparently) more concerned about his health than any of his friends were.

He’s still mad that Dumbledore, for all his bravado, never told Harry how to react to things now that Voldemort is back expect to lock himself inside his relative’s house and to not trust anyone or anything. Some kind of protocol with these things would be greatly appreciated if Harry was going to get in trouble for “breaking the rules” that they imposed on him. How the Headmaster of a school was able to regulate Harry’s summertime activities, he doesn’t know—what he does know is that Hermione would lecture him if he didn’t listen and Dumbledore would be disappointed and try to guilt him into compliance. (And yes, Harry was self aware enough to know that the Headmaster was manipulating him—he’s not that thick).

Reaching the grocer Harry quickly bought the things that he put on the list, and was still able to afford the other things he needed to buy. He had to go through checkout twice, as to not put his personal purchases on the same receipt as the groceries and got some weird looks from the clerks, but overall it was mission accomplished. Now he just had to get home before Vernon did, so that he didn’t question the groceries and Harry’s chore list.

Rushing back home and carefully stowing his purchase in his baggy clothes, Harry was able to avoid his Aunt’s eye of suspicion and pack away the groceries (while still hiding his purchases) before excusing himself to the bathroom and hiding away the candles and other supplies he bought in an unused bathroom cupboard that Harry knew Petunia used to put feminine products in so that neither Vernon nor Dudley would check back there. After flushing the toliet and washing his hands to enhance the lie, Harry hurried downstairs and continued with the chores.

* * *

After dinner, if it could be called that in Harry’s case—all he got was a burnt baked potato while the Dursley’s all got full meals—Harry asked to use the bathroom once more before being locked in his room. Hearing the last latch close and his Uncle lumber away for the night, he pulled out all the necessary supplies.

Candles, matches, red string, red ribbon, a clay bowl, a glass of tap water,and a small knife that was broken at the tip he managed to nick from the kitchen. Flipping Rudimentary Rituals for the Wandless Witch or Wizard open to the page titled “Messenger for the Meticulous” and re-read the passage to make sure he was doing this right.

**_...this ritual allows the sender to give direct messages to their intended receiver without alerting wards or being seen by anyone besides the sender and receiver. For this ritual you will need 4 candles (one for each compass direction i.e. north, south, east, west), a clay bowl which should be filled with relatively pure water and placed in the center of the candles, one drop of the sender’s blood to be smeared on the letter (reciever’s blood is not necessary), red ribbon tied in any knot around the message/container of message, and red string to tie the candles together in a rhombus._ **

**_Do not light the candles or spill blood until you are ready to begin the ritual, but do all the other above listed set-up steps._ **

**_Once set up is complete, make sure that the name of the person (alias or nickname is acceptable) is written somewhere on the outside of the message and ensure that you will be undisturbed for the rest of this process. Also keep in mind that this ritual has a Magii level of up to 25 depending on the distance. Make sure you can handle the Magii level._ **

**_At this point you should start memorizing or have already memorized the phrase “ ad meum intentum fiat furtim celeres.*” You will need to repeat it five times after placing your blood in the water filled bowl._ **

**_After you have written the name of the receiver and memorized the chant, double check that the set up is done properly. If it is not, be sure to fix it before beginning. If it is, light all the candles and make a small cut on your hand and let a small amount of blood out, smearing it on the message (a single drop preferred but two or three will not ruin the ritual, more than four however will risk the ritual’s integrity). Once the blood has hit the message begin chanting—remember you have to do it a full five times—before placing the message in the bowl. After the chanting has been finished the candles will extinguish and the message will vanish._ **

Breathing deeply, Harry double (and triple) checked that he had the set up right for the ritual and then began. Seeing the addressed envolope vanish at the end and the candles flicker out, Harry couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment. Quietly packing away some of the remaining materials so the Dursley’s wouldn’t know what he was up to, Harry ended the night filled with satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ad meum intentum fiat furtim celeres = send my letter to the intended, let it be swift and stealthy (at least that’s what google says it means).
> 
> Let me know what y’all think :)


	6. Rabastan

Seeing an envelope appear on his desk surrounded by Harry’s magic Rabastan couldn’t help but smile. He was concerned that he’d failed his mission if he lost contact with Harry so soon.His smile widened when he realized that Harry probably read a lot of the other rituals, which may or may not be entirely legal, and hopefully as soon as he tried one Dumbledore’s heart stopped beating in shock that his beloved golden boy did something so “evil” without his permission (cause Merlin knows that his golden boy could commit as many atrocities as he wants as long as he has the permission of the great Albus Dumbledore).

Rabastan nearly jumped when he felt his brother sneak up behind him. “Look at you, smiling like a love sick school girl. Still pen pals with our local prophecy child?”

Frowning slightly Rabastan replied. “I am not like a love sick school girl, I am simply doing my duty to the Dark Lord.”

Rodolphus snorted. “Sure, I bet you’ll be eating out the palm of his hand before this assignment is over.”

“Will not!”

“Sure you will.” Rodolphus inspected his nails patronizingly. “It’s not like you were depressed when he didn’t immediately reply to you.”

“I was not depressed!” He snapped.

Rodolophus rolled his eyes.

Glaring at Rodolophus, Rabastan thought about his actions in the days that it took Harry to read the book that he sent. He was a little listless without Harry’s daily responses, but anyone who was locked in his childhood home with nothing to do would be the same. It wasn’t like he missed interactions with Harry specifically, just that he missed interactions with people in general. If anything Harry’s prompt replies was a sign of his own clingy attachment to him.

Smirk forming on his lips, an idea came to Rabastan. “I bet,” he drawled slowly, catching Rodolphus’ attention, “that before this task is over, the great Boy-who-lived will be in love with me.”

Rodolphus stroked his chin, before nodding. “And I bet that you’ll fall for him first. Ten galleons?”

Nodding, Rabastan smirked. “Ten galleons. Be sure to make note of this day in your diary, Dolphus.”

Rodolphus glared at him, all while pulling out a notebook charmed to be never ending. “How many more times must I say this Bastan, it is not a diary, it is a journal.”

Smirking slightly, Rabastan replied. “Same difference.”

Re-reading Harry’s letter Rabastan was very careful not to smile at the eager reply.

_Dear Rhamdus,_

_Thank you for the book! As I’m sure you noticed I’ve used the ritual you suggested to send my reply. If it wouldn’t be too troublesome, could you send over some more reading material on rituals? The electives I’m taking (or any other class I’m taking for that matter) do not deal with rituals, and it seems as if they have a lot of uses._

_On amother note, how are you doing? I hope that using this new method of communication is not too bothersome for you to do so. I just realized that I don’t know much about you. Would you mind taking turns answering (non-invasive) questions to learn more about each other? For example, what is your favorite food? Mine is clam-chowder, with treacle tart as a desert._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_H.J.P._

Getting his quill and parchment, Rabastan writes back.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad that you decided use the ritual and continue our communications without trace or hindrance. It is not troublesome for me to respond to your letters through ritual, for I have many other correspondents who use this messaging system for sending secure letters long distances._

_I would be agreeable to doing your Q &A idea, and I admit that I was suprised that you have not questioned me more throughly about my intentions and background. As to my favorite food, I like a well cooked roast beef. May I ask what you have done to be grounded and banned from outside contact?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rhamdus L._

Quickly setting up the ritual to send the letter, Rabastan watched with silent satisfaction as the letter vanished when his dark mark burned with a fiery passion. Clenching his teeth, he apparated with the pull and landed in Dark Lord’s throne room and quickly dropped into a low bow.

“Rise, Rastaban.”

“Milord.” Looking up at his Lord, Rastaban stood and waited for further command.

“How does your mission with Harry Potter go?”

“I have been able to get a read on the wards surrounding his hideout, and I have continued writing to him. However, I am concerned about the wards he is supposedly protected by.” Summoning the ward write-up with hisnotes on it, Rabastan passes the parchment off.

“Velborne Wards,Hallin Nassa Runes? What business does Dumbledore have using these on a fourteen year old boy?” The Dark Lord’s brow furrowed. “They would cripple any growing core.”

“I am doing more research about the wards I have found and, of course, making sure that no new ones have been added. I have already begun his re-education by gifting him ritual books and I hope to work him towards darker arts. Is there something else you would like me to do regarding the Potter situation my Lord?”

Shifting in his throne slightly, he shook his head. “Just keep monitoring the situation.”

Bowing at the obvious dismissal, Rabastan turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you are staying safe out there with the COVID-19 situation getting more serious. I am trapped at home, so I’ll be writing more, so expect more frequent updates (on all my stories not just this one).  
> Take care and be sure to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
